1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for controlling electromagnetic radiation in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, large numbers of computer systems are often grouped physically in a data center to provide multiple services from a central location. Such computer systems often communicate with one another via wireless data communications formed by electromagnetic radiation. Electromagnetic radiation, however, in today's data centers is often blocked, redirected, or otherwise inhibited. As such, wireless data communications among computer systems or other devices in the data center may be inhibited.